brawlstarsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Spike
Spike is a Brawler with low health who specializes in dealing with grouped-up enemies. His attack and Super are both optimal for dealing with multiple enemies at once. He is unique because the damage he deals at close range also depends on the enemy brawler's hitbox (if the hitbox is larger, more thorns can touch it). His attack explodes on impact and shoots spikes in all directions which deal damage to enemies they hit, and his Super slows down and deals damage to enemies caught in its area of effect. His first Star Power, Fertilize, heals himself for 800 health per second when he is in the radius of his Super and his second Star Power, Curveball, allows the spikes shot out from his main attack to curve. Attack: Needle Grenade Spike's throws a cactus that, upon impact with something or reaching its max range, explodes, sending 6 spikes out radially. The spikes deal damage to enemies that they hit. The cactus can be thrown a short distance, but the spikes it produces travel farther beyond that, effectively giving Spike's attack a longer range. The main spike, when hitting a target, does more damage than the other spikes that are launched out after hitting a target. Super: Stick Around! When Spike's Super is used, the area near him that he targets grows a circular patch of spikes. Enemies caught in this area take damage and have their movement speed drastically reduced until they move out of the area or the cacti disappear a few seconds after the Super is used. Star Powers Fertilize Spike's Star Power allows him to regain health by standing in the cactus patch he creates with his Super. This can be useful for both healing Spike and damaging nearby enemies. Curveball The spikes thrown from his main attack now move in a curving clockwise motion instead of straight, allowing Spike's attack to cover a larger area, and ultimately, hit more brawlers with his attack. Tips *Do not use auto-aim unless you don't have much time to react, like when getting ambushed. This is because auto-aim does not keep up with brawler movement, and does not take into account that you can hit behind walls or into certain areas. *Spike has low health, so practice shooting around walls and predicting how the enemy will move to prevent opportunities for the enemies to damage you. However, he makes up for it by having very high damage output. *The spikes in his attack always spread out in the same pattern, no matter your position or rotation. You can use this knowing where the spikes will land, making it easier to hit enemy Brawlers around corners and walls. The 6 spikes go at 60-degree angles. *Since Spike's needles can go all over the place (especially with Curveball), you can use some of those needles to check bushes that aren't reachable with the normal damage. On doing this, it also gives you chip damage to take down enemies. *Spike is capable of doing extremely high damage to grouped-up enemy Brawlers due to the multiple spikes shot out from his attack at impact. His area-of-effect Super can also spell trouble for grouped-up enemies. *Since the spikes in his attack spread out from each other as they travel, having the cactus explode near a target is optimal since this increases the chance of multiple spikes hitting the same target. However, this doesn't mean you should be getting close to your opponents to deal more damage, other brawlers can often kill you before you have the chance to get close to kill them as Spike has a low amount of health. *Spike's range is underestimated by most people, but it is little known that if you throw Spike's grenade correctly, one of the spikes can hit the IKE turret in Siege even when you are outside of the IKE turret's range, giving you a slight advantage in the damage against the IKE turret. *Spike's Super can make it difficult for enemy Brawlers to escape. Spike and his team can deal heavy damage to them while they are trapped, and often times wipe out the enemy team. *Spike's Super is also a great tool for area control. If the enemy team is trying to escape with the Gems in Gem Grab or trying to score a goal in Brawl Ball, you can slow them with your Super. *In Heist, all of Spike's needles will hit the safe if you stand in the middle of the safe. This, however, isn't optimal since the safe is close to the enemy team's spawn and also where they respawn, preventing you from getting close to the safe. Spike in general isn't a good pick for Heist, because of his lengthy reload speed. *Spike's Fertilize is a great healing tool if your team has no support brawlers. If you find yourself charging your Super too often, don't be afraid to drop it on yourself to heal you fully while you keep attacking enemies. This is also useful in Showdown when closing in on a target with high close-range damage because it'll give you a chance to survive their high damage. *While he shoots out six spikes if his attack doesn't connect, the max damage his attack can do while connecting is 4 times the damage of one spike. *Spike is underestimated by many people. Use this to your advantage by learning with 1v1 encounters Spike can burst down the enemy. *Curveball increases the likelihood of more spikes hitting a target and can hit brawlers behind walls with the spikes. Remember that Curveball doesn't affect the initial grenade. History *27/6/17: **Spike's base health was decreased from 700 to 600. *4/9/17: **Spike's Super's slowdown lasts less time once out of its range. *5/10/17: **Spike's Super projectile was made to fly faster. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Spike's Star Power healing was reduced to 500 (from 600) health per second. *16/1/18: **Spike's reload speed was decreased to 2 seconds (from 2.2 seconds). *21/3/18: **Spike's main attack projectile size was increased. *5/12/18: **The range of the spines in Spike's attack was decreased from 5 to 4.33 tiles. **The spikes now split in a set pattern. *29/1/19: **Pinky Spike was remodeled and renamed to Sakura Spike. **Both Spike and Sakura spike now have re-textured projectiles: ***Sakura Spike shoots flower-like projectiles instead of the normal Spike's needle grenades. Sakura Spike's Super was retextured and now has flowers. ***Spike's spikes were retextured. *15/4/19: **Quickfire now takes into account the added range from the projectile splitting. **Effects polished. *10/7/19: **Spike's Star Power Curveball was added. *12/7/19: **The Robo Spike skin was added. *29/8/19: **Spike's Fertilize healing was increased to 600 (from 500). *23/10/19: **Spike's Fertilize healing was increased to 800 (from 600). *7/11/19: **Spike's Curveball angle was decreased to 50 (from 100), and distance was decreased to 100 (from 200). Skins ru:Спайк